telephone
by mousehole
Summary: because that's what best friends are for... right? RokuNami


Another one shot~! Changed my style, hopefully for the better. I'm on the verge of deleting the other shots because I'm quite ashamed of them already LOL.

Good morning. It is midnight, and we have our FINAL Physics test... later. Obviously, I'm going to flunk it. I hope I don't though.

Anywayy~ I was inspired by my friend. She's going through something similar to this, though only kicked up a (_huge_)notch by moi. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_telephone._**

The telephone rang. Naminé raced over to her bedside table and picked up the phone. She heard him sigh loudly, spewing rhetorical questions about the uselessness of Physics in his life. The girl smiled into the receiver, retorting that he should get to on with his homework. Roxas whined and begged her to let him copy the next morning. She giggled, cradling the phone between her ear and her pale shoulder. While they chatted for the next few hours, she calculated for the answers to her (and his) homework.

Because that was what best friends are for.

o0o

After three rings, she picked up the telephone. He asked her yet again for her brains. Naminé reluctantly agreed, wondering why he didn't do any of them during the weekend. Roxas immediately launched into an animated chatter about his last two days in the skateboarding competition. She could see his eyes sparkling as he spoke. Even if she couldn't relate to him on this topic, she listened and feigned enthusiasm. Never mind that she was bored, because she knew sometimes she bore him with her own hobbies. Then again, she thought, turning a blind ear to his story, that's what made their friendship interesting.

Because that's what best friends do.

o0o

Naminé punched in his number, and was delighted when he picked up after two rings (he never picked up that early). She told Roxas that she missed him, that she wished she'd been home, spending the day with him, instead of going to the beach with her relatives. He chuckled, asking her what she wanted him to do about it, because he clearly didn't have the funds to travel all the way there just to see her. She simply wanted to hear his voice.

Because that's what best friends yearn for.

o0o

He picked up the phone, only to be greeted with sobs. She told him about the accident, and the aftermath and conclusion to her mother's story. His voice soothed her with his sensitive words and caring promises, that he'd be there the next day –scratch that– later, because he wasn't allowed to leave the house at three in the morning. Naminé couldn't help but stare lovingly into the telephone and giggle a bit when he told her she sounded like a dying walrus when she cried.

Because that's what best friends are good at.

o0o

The girl smiled yet again into the receiver, thanking Roxas for being with her during the rough times. He chuckled, saying it was because he hated seeing the people he loved broken apart. She couldn't help but blush at his casual words. While he rambled on, she thought about how intimate their relationship had become through the years. She pushed the musing away and chatted instead about school.

Because that's what best friends can't talk about.

o0o

It was a bombshell to her. He called her to say that he liked someone, just like Naminé calling him to announce that she won another art contest. How she wished it was her, but those dreams were dashed away when he murmured a name that wasn't Naminé. Though crestfallen, the girl continued teasing Roxas about his newfound crush. She also allowed him to copy her homework again, even if in reality she wanted to slap him with her fat textbook.

Because that's what best friends are for.

o0o

The phone was cradled between her ear and her shoulder yet again. To be honest, it was getting painful and hard to draw at a sideways angle. She was listening to him be a girl, going back and forth on his emotions, while she sketched away on her pad. Did that girl like him back; did she even know who he was? Naminé told herself that the girl was probably crazy if she didn't know who Roxas was. She didn't deserve him if that was the case, she thought bitterly. Still, she listened to him drone on and on about his dilemma.

Because that's what best friends do.

o0o

She phoned Roxas to tell him what she'd wanted to say long time ago. The words died on her lips when he greeted her with another sorrowful story about how that Olette girl had been avoiding him. Out of curiosity, and because she knew he'd answer her, Naminé asked if he'd already told the other girl about his feelings. He exhaled sharply and poured out his sadness in saying, yes, he did tell her that he loved her. And that ache in Naminé's heart was growing bigger and bigger, wishing that he'd say all of that about her instead of Olette.

Because that's what best friends yearn for.

o0o

He was calling her again. Two rings. She didn't want to pick up anymore, knowing that every conversation and phone call had three of them in it: her, Roxas, and Olette. She was starting to feel violated, wondering if he even knew that she was a girl. Six rings. She berated herself and picked up the phone, masking her rotting heart with a cheery smile and delighted tone. He sounded sunny. Roxas finally got a reply out of Olette, and Naminé knew at that moment the rest of her life was going to be full of feigned happiness and support for Roxas.

Because that's what best friends are good at.

o0o

The phone rang. Naminé trudged to pull up the receiver and answer his call. It was another one full of lovely adjectives pertaining to that one girl. She was already squirming in her seat, wondering why he never thought about how this whole thing was affecting her. Her scowl deepened when he related his date with the girl. She knew she wanted to say something, but as his best friend… she just couldn't.

Because that's what best friends can't talk about.

* * *

I broke my Nam-is-afraid-of-boys streak here! _Yay._ I kinda feel bad though, 'cause the original idea for this was a bit different from the outcome. I was inspired by my friend. She's going through some... tough decisions? I told her to ask the guy oh-so-subtly, but she's being a pus- er.. cat. Pray for her! :)

Have I improved, or are there problems with the fic? Please please tell me in your review! :)


End file.
